One of the trends in modern chemical research is toward the observation and measurement of progressively briefer events. Such observations and measurements might be of transient chemical species, of excited state lifetimes, of energy transfer processes, or of chemical reaction rates themselves. Obviously, the ability to characterize ever briefer chemical phenomena will lead to an improved understanding of many areas of chemistry; consequently, the methodology of high-speed observations has almost become an end in itself.